


Rinderella

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Sep 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Day 2, Day 2: Fairy Tale AU, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Prince!Sousuke, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's only wish was to go to the ball.</p><p>And maybe dance with that handsome prince a little while longer.</p><p>Written for Day 2 of SouRin Week, Paper:  Fairy Tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest...I wrote this story solely because of the name: "Rinderella"  
> (it was either that or "Rinocchio" haha omg)  
> This is a silly story with sweet elements. Please don't take it too seriously and enjoy!  
> Thanks to indevan for being my beta on this one, too!!

Due to circumstances better left unexplained, Rin was adopted into a family of three other men.  Seijuurou was the father type, only a bit older than the rest, but still the head of the household.  Momo played the role of the oldest child, despite Rin being older than him.  Ai was the not the youngest, but was treated like the baby of the family.

Both Momo and Ai were spoiled by their ‘Father,’ given anything they wanted, whenever they wanted it.  Stag beetles, muscle magazines…stag beetle muscle magazines.  Whatever they wanted, it was theirs.

Rin, on the other hand, was treated poorly.

He was given three meals a day and clothes to wear, but he had to work for them.  Rin was treated like a live-in housekeeper, tidying his step-brother’s rooms and cleaning the house.

“How can he get anything done in here?” Rin asked himself as his wide eyes took in Ai’s room.  “And I just organized it yesterday…” he blinked slowly and then frowned.  He got to work, re-alphabetizing the books and putting them back on their shelves, picking up the clothes on the floor, hiding the magazines, which looked as though they were purchased in secret, under the silver-haired boy’s bed.

“There,” Rin dusted his hands off and took in the beauty that was a clean and organized living space.  He walked out of Ai’s room and over to Momo’s, ready to give his ‘older’ step-brother’s room the same treatment, but stopped when he heard a commotion downstairs.

“Can you believe it?!”  It was Momo’s voice, reaching a higher pitch in his excitement.  Curious, Rin walked down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen where his step-father and brothers were seated at the table, poring over a letter.

“And any eligible bachelor may attend?” Ai's usually quieter, more subdued voice shook with enthusiasm. 

“Well boys, it looks like this is a perfect opportunity to snag ourselves a prince,” Seijuurou flashed a toothy grin.  “Says here that the Prince is seeking a bride,” he read the letter aloud.  “His parents are throwing a ball in honor of his eighteenth birthday in hopes that he will find his one true pair.”

“I would give anything to be Prince Sousuke’s OTP!” Ai clasped his hands together.  “Have you _seen_ him without a shirt on?  Now that is a perfect royal body.”

“And he’s rich,” Momo added.  “Think of all the stag beetle supplies he could buy for me!” he was nearly vibrating.  “Imagine, the two of us, camped out in the middle of the woods at night, listening for the tell-tale sounds of beetles, their smooth exoskeletons glistening in the moonlight…”

“And I’m sure his castle has very nice Father-in-Law suite,” Seijuurou rubbed his chin in thought.  “You boys had better start getting ready,” he said.  “The ball is tonight and, if every eligible bachelor is to attend, you’re going to have some competition.”

“Right,” Momo nodded.  “We have to make sure we’re irresistible!”

A ball sounded awesome.  Rin had never been to one before.

“Um…” Rin stepped forward and cleared his throat.  “Step-Father…”

“What is it, Matsuoka?” the taller redhead asked, sliding the letter to the bottom of the pile of mail.

“I was wondering if it might be all right if I went to the ball, too?” he asked, arms behind his back and head bowed.

“No way!” Momo crossed his arms over his chest.  “You’ll wear something low-cut and steal the prince away with your cleavage,” he pouted.

“Yes, Rin’s body is too delectable for even a prince to resist!” Ai added, holding his flushed cheeks.

Rin felt his face heat up.  That was not what he’d expected.

“You may go,” Seijuurou said, ignoring his sons’ whines of protest.  “After you finish tidying the boys’ rooms,” he began, “and folding the laundry, and cleaning the kitchen, and-” the list continued.  “If all of that is finished by tonight, you may join us.”

Rin jumped up and ran to complete the tasks.  He’d never been to a ball before and he was eager to finish so he could prepare.

He had already cleaned Ai’s room earlier, so he went to Momo’s.  His room wasn’t nearly as disorganized, but he had clothes all over the floor.  Rin picked them up and placed them in the hamper.  He spied a discarded jacket under the bed.  He didn’t have a jacket to wear to the ball and, since Momo had probably forgotten about its existence, he snatched it up to wash it along with the other clothes.

On his way past Ai’s room, he saw the silver-haired boy rummaging through a trunk of clothes in an attempt to find something to wear to the ball.  He threw scarfs and bowties over his shoulder and one of the ties hit Rin square in the face.

“Hey,” he said and then remembered himself.  “Ai, you should be more careful.”

“Sorry, Rinderella,” Ai looked sheepish.  “Oh,” he grabbed something from the trunk.  “Can you wash this, too?”  The redhead took the garment and added it to the pile, along with the bowtie that fell into his basket.

It was nearly time to leave by the time Rin completed all his tasks.  The clothes were folded.  The rooms were tidy.  The kitchen was spotless.

“Step-Father, I finished what you asked of me,” Rin approached the taller man.

“Good work, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou ruffled his hair.  “I’m surprised.”  He checked the clock on the wall.  “You’d better hurry up and get changed if you’re riding over with us.

“Yes, Step-Father,” Rin smiled and ran to his room to get dressed.

Rin pulled on a freshly laundered shirt and a clean pair of pants, followed by the jacket he’d borrowed from Momo and the bowtie Ai had accidentally thrown at him.  He looked at his reflection and smiled.  He didn’t look half bad.

As Rin walked back to his family, he heard them talking.

“I can’t believe he’s actually going,” Momo frowned.  “Prince Sousuke won’t even notice us if Rin is there.”

“He completed all his tasks and I never go back my word,” Seijuurou replied.

“He’s going to steal the prince away,” Ai whined.  “And I’m no competition in his stupid scarf,” he pulled at the knot and threw it to the ground.

“At least your suit looks good,” Momo tried to smooth down his jacket.  “I should have asked Rin to iron it for me.”

Rin chose this moment to make himself known.

“I’m ready,” he smiled.  The men stared at him.  He wondered if perhaps he had something on his face.

“See!” Momo drew his brows down.  “He looks so good in that-” he stopped, blinking in surprise.  “Is that my jacket?”

“Oh,” Rin looked down.  “Um, yes, I found it in your room.”

“Well, I’m glad you found it,” Momo walked forward and grabbed for it.  “I was looking all over for it.”

“But I thought I could-”

“My bowtie!” Ai ran up and reached for the tie around Rin’s neck.  “That’s exactly what my outfit needs!” he pulled at it and accidentally popped the button off of Rin’s shirt.  “Oops,” he scratched the back of his head and tried again, this time successfully snatching the tie.

“Hey wait, I-”

“And let’s get this jacket off!” Momo cheered, pulling at the coat and accidentally tearing one of the sleeves of Rin’s shirt.

“Guys, hold on-” Rin gasped as the jacket was torn from him, his old, worn-out shirt tearing again. 

“I’m going to go change!” Momo called and ran into his room.  A moment later, he ran out screaming.  “My Pyunsuke!” he shouted.  “Where is my Pyunsuke?!” he roared.

“What’s wrong, son?” Seijuurou, who had kept quiet this whole time, turned toward his oldest.

“My favorite stag beetle, Pyunsuke is missing!” he whined.  “Rinderella was in my room last,” he rounded on the taller man, “He must have taken him like he took my jacket!”

“No, I would never-”

“He can’t go to the ball until he finds my Pyunsuke!” Momo crossed his arms over his chest.

“Step-Father,” Rin turned toward Seijuurou.  “You have to believe me,” he felt tears stinging his eyes.  “I would never steal from him.”

“I believe you, Rin, but,” the taller man sighed.  “You did take his jacket.”

“See!” Momo stuck his tongue out.

Ai, who had gone to his room to make sure his tie was straight, came back just in time to catch the tail end of the argument.

“Ai,” Momo walked over to his brother.  “Rin stole my Pyunsuke.”

“Oh, that is a shame,” the silver-haired boy frowned.

“He took him while he was cleaning my room,” he wailed.

“Ah, speaking of cleaning our rooms,” Ai turned toward Rin.  “I couldn’t remember how to tie this,” he pointed to his bowtie, “so I looked for my book on it and I sort of made a little mess.”

“A little mess?” Rin raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Ai had the decency to blush.  “Could you please tidy my room again?”

“We’re going to be late if we don’t leave now,” Seijuurou eyed the clock again.

“Well, Rinderella can’t leave until he finds my Pyunsuke,” Momo stamped his foot.

“And my room isn’t clean anymore,” Ai added.

“And he doesn’t have anything to wear,” Seijuurou looked his step-son up and down.  “Sorry, Matsuoka, it looks like you’re staying.”

“But, Step-Father, I-”

“Please have the rooms cleaned and Pyunsuke found before we return tonight,” the taller man waved as he and his sons exited the house and walked out to their waiting coach.  Ai waved and Momo stuck his tongue out again as they drove off, ball bound.

Rin stood there for a moment letting it all sink in. 

Only minutes earlier he was all set to go to his first ball.  He was dressed in the finest clothing he’d worn since his father was alive.  And now…

He felt tears stinging his eyes again and ran out into the garden.  Sobbing, he collapsed on a stone bench that overlooked the pumpkin patch.

 “This sucks…” Rin cried, furiously rubbing at his eyes in hopes of stopping the flow of tears.  He looked down at his torn clothing and fresh tears started to spill down his cheeks.  “I just wanted to go to the ball…” he hung his head and slammed his fist on the bench.

“Then why not go?” a feminine voice asked from behind him.

“Are you kidding?” he sniffled.  “Look at my clothes?” Rin pathetically plucked at the torn fabric.

“Then I shall help you,” she said sweetly.

“No, I really couldn’t ask-” he froze.  Just who was he talking to, anyway?  He was on his step-father’s private property after all.  He slowly turned to face the woman.  “Who are you?”

“I’m your Fairy Godmother,” the girl with long red hair smiled at him.

“You don’t look very motherly,” Rin raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I am still pretty young,” she giggled and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.  “Think of me more as your Fairy Godsister,” she winked.  “Anyway, I can help you get to the ball.”

“How?” he asked, sighing as he looked down at his clothes again.  “Even if you got me there…I have nothing to wear.”

“I will make you a new outfit,” she promised.  “And I’ll turn one of those pumpkins into a carriage, ooh!” her crimson eyes lit up.  “And I’ll make those cute little mice into horses.”

“Mice?” Rin stood up and turned toward where she had pointed.  “I _just_ cleaned out here,” he growled.  “Why the Hell do we have mice?”

“Focus, Rinderella,” she grabbed his shoulder.  She swirled her wand and sparkles began pouring out of it.  “Let’s get you to the ball.”

One flick of the wand gave him a carriage.

Another turned the mice into horses.

A third dragged a hiding Pyunsuke out into the open and transformed him into a coachman.

Finally, his Fairy Godsister turned toward him and twirled her wand in his direction.  Rin felt warm all over as his body was encased in light.  When the light faded, he was wearing a suit jacket ten times nicer than the one he’d borrowed from Momo and bowtie that shimmered in the glow of the setting sun.

“Now, one final touch,” she pointed her wand at his feet and his old leather shoes were changed into glass loafers.  “Aren’t those cute?”

“Pretty impractical, though,” Rin raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

“Now, this is the important part,” his Fairy Godsister said as she escorted him to the coach.  “My spell with end at midnight,” she explained.  “So, you must leave the ball before then.”

“Why midnight?” Rin asked.

“Well, my spell takes a lot of magic and it will expire by then,” she said.

“Can’t you just come find me and re-cast the spell?” he asked.

“What, like I have nothing better to do?” she crossed her arms over her chest.  “Be at least a little grateful for my gifts,” she gestured to the carriage and horses.

“Oh, I am, I just-”

“Have fun at the ball, Rinderella!” she pushed him into the coach and slapped one of the horses on the behind.  They were off.  “Bye!” she waved and disappeared in a flurry of sparkles.

When Rin arrived at the ball, he exited the coach and bowed to the coachman.

“Hey, sorry about escaping from Momo’s room,” Coachman-Pyunsuke apologized.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rin said.  “I’m sure he would have found another way to keep me from going to ball.”  The redhead waved and entered the castle.

The ball was in full swing.  Everyone was dancing and having a good time.  It was then that Rin remembered that he couldn’t dance.

He made his way through the crowd toward the punch bowl.  It was stifling in the ballroom with so many bodies moving about in such heavy clothing.  Suddenly, it was too much.

Rin sneaked out of the ballroom through a pair of double doors in the back.

He breathed in the fresh air and sighed, relieved.

“A ball is a lot more…crowded than I would have thought,” he mused as he walked around.  He appeared to be in the palace garden.  It was much more lush and full than his step-father’s at home.  He walked by some hedges and found a most beautiful sight.  Before him there stood a huge Sakura tree.

When the wind blew, some of petals floated down, landing in a large pool with a fountain.  He suddenly had an urge to immerse himself in the pink-tinted water.

“Party guests are supposed to stay inside the ballroom,” a deep voice came from behind him.

“Oh, sorry,” Rin turned and his breath caught.  A tall man with dark brown hair and bright cerulean eyes stood there, a slight frown on his face.  Rin flushed.  “I d-didn’t realize,” the redhead stammered and turned from the taller man’s piercing gaze.  “Please don’t tell the prince,” he begged.  He didn’t want to offend his host, after all.

“What are you doing out here, anyway?” the brunet walked over to him.  He sounded, amused.  Perhaps he wouldn’t tattle on him, after all.

“I was just looking at the Sakura tree,” Rin looked back up.  “It’s very beautiful.”

“Yes,” the other man agreed.

“When I was younger, my father planted a Sakura tree in our yard,” the redhead smiled as a wave of nostalgia washed over him.  “It bloomed every year until the day he died.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” the taller man placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Since it wouldn’t blossom any longer, my step-father had it cut down,” Rin sighed.  “Ugh, sorry, I,” he wiped away the tears that started to spill over.  “I’m such a crybaby.”

“It’s okay to cry, but,” the brunet lifted Rin’s chin so the redhead was facing him.  “Someone so beautiful should never cry.”

“Oh, I’m not-” Rin looked down, face blazing.

“You were looking at the pool, too,” the taller man continued, as if he hadn’t just said something amazingly embarrassing.  “Do you swim?”

“I used to,” he answered.  “But the lake dried up long ago.”  He looked over at the Sakura petal-topped pool again.  “But that does look very inviting.”

“Well, if you truly want to, I’m sure we could-” but the brunet was interrupted by a splash.  The two turned and saw a dark-haired man swimming in the pool.

“No, you can’t, Haru!” a tall, sandy-haired man ran after him.  “This is the Prince’s private garden,” he shouted and then sighed when the other man ignored him.  He turned and his green eyes went wide when he saw Rin and the brunet.  “Oh, please forgive him your majesty,” he rushed over and bowed.

“It’s fine, Makoto,” the taller man waved his hand in dismissal.  “How long has Haru been walking on human legs anyway?” he asked.  “I’m sure he misses the water.”

“Yeah,” Makoto scratched his head.  “He does.”

“Wait,” Rin furrowed his brow.  “Human legs?”  He looked at the dark-haired man swimming freely in the water.  Then it hit him.  “Your _majesty_?” his crimson eyes widened and he turned to face the brunet.  “You mean, you’re-”

“Prince Sousuke, heir to the thrown of Samezuka and bored out of my mind,” he sighed.  “Well, until I spotted you,” he smirked.  “The ball my parents threw for me was getting annoying,” he said.  “Too many people trying to win my affection.  But you,” he cupped the redhead’s cheek.  “You didn’t even know who I was.”

“I-I’m sorry!” Rin pulled away and bowed.

“Don’t be,” Sousuke shook his head.  “It was refreshing.”

“But surely I offended you,” the redhead bowed lower.

“Raise your head,” the taller man sighed.  “I’ve seen enough groveling in my life.”

“I’m sorry,” Rin apologized again and stood up straight.

“I wonder if you wouldn’t accompany me through the hedge maze?” he offered.  Rin had never been through one before.  And Prince Sousuke was very handsome.  He may as well enjoy it.  This all ended at midnight, after all.

“Yes, your majesty,” he smiled.

“Just Sousuke,” the brunet offered his arm and Rin took it.  “Oh, and Makoto,” he looked over his shoulder.

“Yes, highness?” the sandy-haired man stood up a little straighter.

“Please make sure Haru is out of my pool by the time we get back,” he said and then turned toward Rin.  “I’d like to go for a swim after, that is,” he leaned closer, “if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Rin’s cheeks tinted pink at the prince’s close proximity.

They walked through the hedge maze in silence.  It wasn’t uncomfortable, though.  Every so often, Rin would look up and admire the prince’s profile.  He was as handsome as he’d heard.

“Like what you see?” Sousuke asked and Rin blushed and looked away.

“Sorry about that,” the redhead cleared his throat awkwardly.  “Um, so,” he quickly changed the subject, “What’s the deal with that guy who jumped into the pool?”

“Oh, Haru?” the taller man shook his head with a chuckle. “He’s my cousin Makoto’s man,” he explained.  “Mako almost drowned a few months ago when his ship got caught in a storm,” he went on, “Haru saved him.”

“Was he one of his sailors?” Rin asked and then paused.  “Wait, you said something about his ‘human legs’,” he furrowed his brow.

“Yeah, that’s where it gets sort of strange,” Sousuke stopped walking.  They had reached the middle of the maze.  “Haru was a merman.”

“A merman?” Rin raised an eyebrow.  “That’s ‘sort of’ strange?”

“Heh, yeah,” the brunet scratched his head.  “Anyway, apparently he fell in love with Makoto at first sight and then traded his voice for-”

But Sousuke’s story was interrupted by a fanfare of trumpets.

“Oh, it looks like they’re getting ready to cut my birthday cake,” Sousuke turned down one of the paths.  Rin started to follow him, gazing up at the stars twinkling above them.  He walked a few more steps and crashed into Sousuke’s solid back.

“Oomph,” the redhead pulled back and rubbed his nose.  “Your majesty?” he asked.

“Ah…right,” the brunet turned and walked in the direction of a different opening.  Once again, Rin followed and nearly ran into the prince when he came to sudden stop.  Rin fidgeted, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Is there a problem, your highness?” he implored, biting his lip nervously.

“Well,” Sousuke turned around and smiled.  “I have no idea where we are.”  Rin nearly fell over. 

“But…isn’t this your private garden?” Rin tried not to sound rude.

“Yeah, but I’ve got a pretty lousy sense of direction,” the brunet rubbed the nape of his neck.  “Guess we’ll have to try every path until we find our way out.”

This was going to be a long night.

Sixty-seven wrong turns later, Rinderella and Prince Sousuke managed to find their way out of the hedge maze.

“I think I’ll have that cut down,” Sousuke nodded and rubbed his chin in thought.  “Anyway, I’m sure they’ve finished the cake by now,” he said.  “Would you care to dance with me?” he asked, holding his hand out.  Rin heard the music start playing.  He took the prince’s hand and gasped when the taller man pulled him close.

Even though the party was within earshot, it was like they were the only two people in the world, swaying gently to the soft music.  Rin found he didn’t need to know how to dance like this.  It came naturally.

“You know,” Sousuke spun him around and pulled him back.  “You never told me your name,” he whispered, warm breath tickling Rin’s ear.

“Oh, sorry,” Rin pulled away, embarrassed.  “My name is-”

GONG – GONG

Rin looked over at the large clock tower on the other side of the garden.

GONG – GONG

It was midnight.

“I’m sorry,” Rin pulled way.  “I’ve got to go.”

“Got to go?” Sousuke furrowed his brow.  “But the party’s only just started.”

GONG – GONG

“My apologies, but I really must be going,” the redhead evaded the prince’s outstretched hand and ran toward where his coach was waiting.

GONG – GONG

“Rinderella, we’ve got to go!” Pyunsuke called when he spotted him.

“I know, I know!” Rin replied and then shouted when he tripped.

“Wait, please!” Prince Sousuke was following after him.

GONG – GONG

“It was nice meeting you, your majesty!” Rin waved from the coach as Pyunsuke snapped the reins, getting the horses to start moving.

“We were going to go swim!” the brunet called after him.

“Next time!” the redhead stuck his head out of the coach.

“But how will I find you?”

GONG – GONG

It was too late.  Rin’s coach had just rounded the corner out of the prince’s sight when it slowly turned back into a pumpkin.  The horses shrunk back down to mice and Pyunsuke returned to his stag beetle form.

Rin looked down at his tattered clothing with a sigh.

“At least I got to go to the ball,” he smiled, albeit sadly.  He wanted just a bit more time to dance with the prince and maybe go for that swim.

Pyunsuke crawled up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek with his mandible.  Rin sniffled and pet the beetle with his finger.

“Well, I’d better start walking the rest of the way home,” he sighed.  “I have to get you back to Momo’s room before they return.”  He took a step and noticed something was off.  Rin looked down and saw that he was still wearing one of the glass loafers.  “It’s still there,” he mused.  “Wait,” he whipped his head around, looking for its pair.  “Where’s the other one?”

By the time Rin made it home, he had barely tidied Ai’s books and gotten Pyunsuke back into his jar before he heard his step-father’s coach pulling up to the house.  He quickly hid the glass shoe under his bed and changed into his normal, slightly-less ratty-looking clothing and greeted his family as they walked in the door.

“Welcome home,” he bowed, trying his best to catch his breath.  “How was the ball?”

“Miserable,” Ai complained.

“Awful,” Momo echoed.

Rin hid a small smile.  Served them right.

“How so?” he asked.

“Well, Prince Sousuke was looking absolutely perfect, of course,” the silver-haired brother sighed dreamily.  “But then, for no apparent reason, he disappeared for hours.”

“They cut and served his birthday cake without him,” Momo threw himself into one of the kitchen chairs and rested his head on the table.  “We didn’t even get a chance to talk to him.”

“And when he did speak to others, all he kept talking about was this beautiful redhead who lost his shoe,” Seijuurou crossed his arms over his chest.  “It was very strange.”

“Perhaps the prince had a few too many glasses of celebratory champagne,” Rin suggested.  “I mean,” he swallowed, “I’ve heard they have those sorts of things at balls.”

“Right,” his step-father eyed him suspiciously.  “I forgot you didn’t get to go,” he sat down next to his older son.  “Not that you would have gotten to see the prince.”

“And besides,” Momo looked up at him.  “His cousin, the Prince of Iwatobi, said he saw the redheaded beauty as well,” he added before he dropped his forehead back onto the table.

“Well,” Rin walked over to the sink and filled a pitcher with water.  “No matter,” he grabbed a few glasses and set them down.  “I’m sure you’re thirsty from all that dancing,” he poured them each a glass.  “It’s so stuffy in that ballroom,” he cleared his throat, “or so I’ve heard.”

“Yes,” Seijuurou narrowed his eyes as he took a sip.

“Anyway,” Momo sat back up again.  “Did you find my beloved Pyunsuke?”

“Yes, I did,” Rin offered a smile.

“So you admit you stole him,” he glared up at him.

“No, he was…” Rin looked side to side as he thought up a good lie.  “He was in the garden!”  Actually, that was true.  He just left out the bit about the beetle being turned into his coachman who drove him to the ball.

Details…

“Well, I suppose you’re forgiven,” Momo stood up and walked toward his room before adding, “this time.”  Rin bowed gratefully as his older step-brother retired for the night.  “See you in the morning.”

“What about that shoe?” Ai rolled his glass of water between his palms, having it dance across the table.  “The prince was insistent upon that glass loafer belonging to his mystery man.”

“Yes, I wonder if that will come back up,” Seijuurou pondered.  “Well, either way, it’s time for bed.” Ai nodded and stood up.  “Please have these glasses cleaned before you go to sleep,” he addressed Rin, who bowed.  “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Rin watched as they disappeared down the hallway and up the stairs.

So, the prince had his shoe. 

“Oh well,” he walked over to the sink and began to wash the glasses.  “I’m sure it won’t be a big deal.”

The next morning…

“Hear ye, hear ye!” a blue-haired man with surprisingly bright red-framed glasses rode into the center of town.  “His royal highness, Prince Sousuke of Samezuka, has decreed that all redheaded young men of a pleasing appearance try on this glass loafer until the one who fits it perfectly is found.”

“Wow, that’s a mouthful, Rei-chan,” a blond man rode up next to him.  The taller man rolled up his parchment and dismounted.

“I will personally be overseeing this, as the prince’s advisor,” he continued.  “Please have your town’s attractive redhead men ready.”

“So, Prince Sou-chan has a type, huh?” the blond giggled.

“Silence, Nagisa-kun,” Rei frowned at him.

Rin should have seen this coming.

“Alright, you two, this is our only chance,” Seijuurou addressed his sons.  “The Prince is going to marry whoever fits that glass loafer.”

“I don’t remember him saying anything about marriage,” Rin began.

“Never mind him,” his step-father continued.  “Just do everything in your power to fit that shoe, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir!” Momo and Ai saluted.

There was a knock on the door.

“All right,” Seijuurou smoothed his sons’ hair.  “Matsuoka,” he turned toward him.  “Answer the door and then make yourself hidden.”

“Yes, sir,” the redhead sighed and walked over to the front door.  “Welcome,” he said solemnly.

“I have a good feeling about this house, Rei-chan!” Nagisa bounced into the house.

“You said that about the last fifteen, Nagisa-kun,” the bespectacled man sighed.

“Okay, let’s see your feet,” the blond walked over to Momo and Ai.

“Please sit down and we’ll try the shoe on,” Rei presented the glass loafer, perfectly positioned on a pillow.  Seijuurou cleared his throat and eyed Rin.  He took the hint and walked out of the room.  But, curiosity getting the better of him, he stayed within earshot.

“Who’s first?” the blond asked.

“I am,” Ai walked over the chair.

“No, no, no,” Nagisa shook his head.  “I’m sure Prince Sou-chan would think you were cute, but your hair is the wrong color,” he turned to face his partner, “right, Rei-chan?”

“Indeed,” he adjusted his glasses.  “Redhead’s only, I’m afraid.”  Ai deflated and walked back over to his father.

“Me next!” Momo sat in the chair and pulled his shoes and socks off.

“Just one bare foot will suffice,” Rei handed the pillow to Nagisa and tried the glass loafer on Momo’s foot.  He frowned.  “It doesn’t fit.”

“I’m sure my son’s foot is just a little swollen from dancing with the prince all night,” Seijuurou walked over and tried his luck, forcing the glass shoe onto his older son’s foot.

“Ow, seriously…” Momo whined.  “That hurts!”

“Sir, please,” Rei reasoned.  “He is not the Prince’s mystery redhead.”  He reached forward.  “Now, please return the loafer.”

“Let me just try it again from another angle,” Seijuurou snatched the shoe just as Rei was reaching for it.  He fumbled with it and it fell.  Neither Rei nor Seijuurou was fast enough to catch it.  Nagisa dove forward with the pillow in an attempt to break the loafer’s fall, but he was too late.  It hit the stone floor and broke into a thousand pieces.

“Oh no…” Rei blinked slowly as he took in the shattered glass shards.

“We’re so fired,” Nagisa swallowed.

“If we don’t find the owner of that shoe, we’re going to be hanged,” the blue-haired man lamented.  “Or worse,” he added, “demoted!”

“Rei-chan-”

“I’ll have to live out my remaining days cleaning the stables,” he cried.  “What kind of life is that, I ask you?” Rei ran his hands through his hair.  “Hay and horse droppings everywhere,” he shouted.  “It’s not the least bit beautiful!”

“Calm down, Rei-chan,” Nagisa pat his shoulder.  “I’m sure the other shoe is lying around somewhere,” he offered.

“We’ll never find it in time,” Rei fell to the ground.  “We’re doomed.”

Rin felt bad for the man.  He didn’t want him to be demoted or fired or hanged.  He quickly ran to his room and grabbed the other loafer from under his bed.

“I guess we should just go then,” Rei stood back up.  “Time to face the music.”

“Wait!” Rin called after them.  “Please don’t go yet.”

“Rinderella!” Seijuurou frowned.  “I thought I told you to stay out of sight?”

“Yes, Step-Father, I’m sorry to disobey you, but I-”

“No excuses,” he barked.  “Get back to your room.”

“But,” he fiddled with the shoe behind his back.  “You see, I have the-”

“Who is this?” Rei asked, eyeing Rin.  “He’s a redhead and quite beautiful.”

“Totally Prince Sou-chan’s type,” Nagisa added.

“If only we hadn’t broken the shoe,” the blue-haired man whined.

“But, that’s alright,” Rin held his glass loafer forward.  “I have the other one.”

The room was silent.

And then it exploded.

“So you _were_ there!” Seijuurou was the first to speak.

“Rinderella was the one who danced with the prince?” Ai gasped.

“No fair!” Momo moaned.

“You’re the one the prince has been searching for?” Rei looked hopeful.

“Let’s just try that shoe on and see,” Nagisa walked over, but slipped on a piece of glass from the broken shoe, knocking the loafer from Rin’s hands and sending it flying.  They all watched as the glass loafer flew through the air in a beautiful arch, aiming for a spot on the floor that none of them could possibly get to in time.

It was then that the door opened.  Prince Sousuke walked in just in time to catch the slipper.  He caught it out of reflex and blinked in confusion.

“Who threw this?” he furrowed his brow.

“Your highness!” Rei gasped and bowed.

“Sorry I took so long, I-” Sousuke looked up and spotted Rin.  The redhead immediately felt self-conscious.  His usual clothing was so lowly in comparison to what he’d worn the night before.  “It’s you,” the brunet crossed the room.  “It _is_ you,” he smiled.

“Guilty,” Rin swallowed.

“I believe this is yours?” the prince bent down and removed one of Rin’s house slippers, replacing it with the loafer.  It was a perfect fit. 

“What are you doing here?” Rin asked.

“Well, I started looking for you last night, but I got turned around…”

“You really do have a horrible sense of direction,” Rin smiled down at him and Sousuke gave a sheepish grin.

“Now,” he stood up and brushed some of Rin’s hair out of his face.  “You owe me a swim.”

“You can’t possibly mean to marry Rinderella!” Ai gasped and then covered his mouth when the prince turned toward him.  “What I mean, your majesty, is he’s, um…I was kind of hoping one day he and I could-”

“Enough with your crush on Rin,” Momo pushed his brother out of the way.  “There’s no way the prince would want to marry someone who doesn’t even appreciate the subtle differences between species of beetles.”

“What?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, how I could I-” but Momo stopped and looked at his shoulder.  Pyunsuke had climbed up onto it and was gently nipping at his ear.  “What is it, boy?” he asked.  The beetle crawled down and made his way over to Rin and the prince.  He looked up at them and then turned toward his owner.  “Pyunsuke, you…” he teared up.  “How could I possibly be against a union blessed by my darling Pyunsuke?”

“Is this your family?” the prince looked at Rin with wide eyes.

“I’m adopted,” he explained.

“So, my step-son is getting married before my babies,” Seijuurou had tears in his eyes.  “All this time I was tough on you, but I’m really happy for you, Matsuoka.”

“Whoa whoa,” Rin held his hands up.  “Who said anything about marriage?”

“Yeah,” Sousuke added.  “We just met last night.”

“Who gets married to someone they just met?” the redhead shook his head.

“Even my cousin waited three days before marrying his merman,” the prince said.

“I’m a little lost…” Nagisa scratched his head.

“No matter,” Rei pushed his glasses up.  “The prince is happy and we still have our jobs,” he held his arms out and looked up at the ceiling.  “Life is beautiful!”

“Hey, Rei?” Sousuke got his attention.

“Yes, highness?”

“What’s all this broken glass on the floor?”

And they all lived happily ever after.

Or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't intended for Pyunsuke to play such a big role in this, but, oh well. He doesn't get enough play anyway, right?  
> Also, please try not to think too hard about Captain Mikoshiba and Rin's dad having been married at some point... (Unless that's your OTP...then go ahead~)


End file.
